Companies are increasingly adopting computing environments in which software (e.g., client applications, ERP systems, etc.) resides locally on one or more client systems and such software interacts with remote servers (e.g., service providers, cloud computing systems, etc.) executing software managed by a different organization. In such distributed software environments, the connections among the various systems need to be managed by the IT organizations in each respective company. However, in such situations, each organization only controls a portion of the overall distributed software system and so the respective IT organizations need to coordinate any changes that are being made which might impact the functionality of the local and/or remote software. Such changes, which are sometimes referred to as configuration settings, are often conveyed in an ad-hoc basis as each IT organization has its own practices in this regard.